Gone Rogue
by Anti-Harmony
Summary: Since he was an infant, Kayde was always told that Inklings are the enemy. Savages that could not tell right from wrong. He took that to heart, and was drafted into the Octarian Military for war. However, the Octoling later comes to realize that Inklings...aren't quite what Octarians made them out to be...OCxAgent 3. Takes place after storyline in Splatoon 2. AU
1. AN

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

What uuuup? It's ya boy, Anti-Harmony, and I'm here wITH A SPLATOON 2 STORY!

...Whoops, caps lock towards the end there. Anyway, the reason I chose this game to make a fanfic of is because, well...I'm hooked. I got this game around Christmas of 2017, with my Switch, and didn't touch it because of motion controls. I know, I'm a picky guy and have preferences, but I picked it back up this passed summer due to my sibling's recommendations. Been hooked since.

For this story, the average height for an inkling is 5'4", and the average for an octoling is 5'7". The average breast size for females is mid-high B cup.

Okay, before I start this, I wanna get my OC out of the way. Not try'na explain what they look like during the story. For characters already in Splatoon, just look them up or something. I'm lazy.

 **OC 1:**

Name: Kayde Dremmur

Age: 16

Height: 5'9"

Role: Main protagonist, Octoling

Looks: Red hair with two bangs framing the right side of his face going to his chin and the rest tied up in the back, lightly tanned skin, black eyes.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

I am BACK, yes BACK, with the first chapter to Gone Rogue. Fast update, I know. It probably won't be like this in the future though, trust me. Once school actually starts to get going...

I just shivered...

Anyway, I don't wanna start a rant, so let's just get the show on the road.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Splatoon or Splatoon 2. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 _"They're here, and they're taking out all of our forces! We can't stop them alone! Requesting back-AAAAH!"_

 _"Beta squad going down! I repeat, Beta squad going-"_

Static came from the radio after that, signaling the fall of the second Octarian squadron. The final squadron, Delta squad, is all that remains of the Octarian forces sent to guard the zapfish from their enemy; Inklings.

Inklings and Octarians have been at war for quite some time now, for just about a century. This war had to have some sort of goal, and that goal was to win over the zapfish. Octarians needed the zapfish in order to survive, having no power themselves since they lived underground, and Inklings needed the zapfish so the Great Zapfish can be whole once more.

Right now, Delta squad was all that was left blocking the Inklings from one of their remaining zapfish in the Octarian's possession. Those in the Delta squad are 4 Octoslobs, 2 Octobombers, and one Octoling to lead the group. The Octoling's name was Kayde Dremmur.

Kayde let the static from the radio go on for a few moments more, before crushing the device in the palm of his hand. "Damn." The teen muttered, realizing just how big of a responsibility was dropped onto his squad, which was, to be fair, not one of the best squads out there. He turned to the rest of his group behind him, seeing them stare emotionlessly back at him. "Well boys, nice knowing ya. We're the last squad alive, and the Inklings are coming for us next. And by the sounds of the other squadrons' fights...this won't go too well."

An Octoslob moved forward, "Permission to speak, commander?" Kayde nodded in return, granting the Octoslob's request. "Everyone on this sqaud knows that we Octoslobs and Octobombers aren't shit, to be completely honest. We have these machines to ride around on and shoot, as well as bomb Inklings, but when has that ever been useful and splatted even one of them?" The Octoslob paused. "Never. We also know, along with the rest of the Octarian forces, that you are one of the better soldiers we have. If I were a high ranking officer, I would want to keep you alive. Live to fight another battle that we would have a better chance of winning."

Kayde sighed. "I commend you for your bravery and selflessness, soldier. However, I cannot, and will not flee this battle. I will see it through to the end, no matter how bad the odds are against us." This time, and Octobomber flew forward slightly.

"Pardon my interuption, commander. I agree with Sebadam. If you retreat, we will have better odds next battle, even if they are slightly increased. It's better than nothing."

The teen commander was about to reply when he and the rest of his patrol heard the door below them get blown open. "The Inklings have arrived." He whispered.

"Sir, please! Do this, not for us, but for your people! For the Octarians!" The Octoslob tried convincing Kayde once more.

"I..."

 **First Person POV**

I didn't want to admit it, but I was terribly afraid. During training, we soldiers are taught to show no fear, for the Inklings can smell fear. Get rid of our emotions. But...I'm still just a kid, having barely been into my Junior year of High School before being drafted. I can't just get rid of my emotions with..with a snap of my fingers!

The Octoslob's offer was so tempting, but I knew that if I went back, no squad in sight, there would be hell to pay. Both for the failed mission, and the cowardice they thing I would show. However, as soon as that door was broken, and Inklings swarmed in the room, I knew what I had to do.

I glanced at my group, receiving fierce, determined nods in return. Well, bobs from the Octobombers since they float. I returned their nods with my own, promising that I would mourn for them later. When I heard the rapid taps of Inkling footsteps, I decided to make a break for it.

I took out my Octo blaster and sprayed a red ink trail in front of me, making it so that I could dive into the ink, in octo form, and make a faster getaway. Every few seconds I would have to surface in order to place down more ink, but I was fast enough that it wasn't a problem. Well, it didn't seem like a problem, until a line of orange ink made me halt my retreat.

I resurfaced, begrudgingly accepting the fact that whoever stopped me is terribly fast, and I would not be able to shake them if I took off again. _'I knew I should've taken those speed boosting classes...'_ I thought, mentally hitting myself for believing that I would be perfectly fine with the speed I had now. Apparently not.

"Great work, Agent 3!" Shit, reinforcements, and by the sound of the amount of footfalls I'm getting...there's two more. One was female, and the other-

"This isn't over yet, Agent 1. We still need to kill this Octoling, and then get the zapfish." Also female. God dammmit.

I let out a sigh and turned around, gaze towards the ground as I accepted my fate. "Welp, guess this is it, huh? You're just gonna kill me and be done with it?" My question was more of a statement, but for some reason I tried to stall. Maybe there were reinforcements coming to back me up?

...Nah, I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing.

"Don't try to guilt trip us, Octarian scum. None of your tricks will work on us." Well damn, how rude. Here I am, trying to get a grip on what's about to happen, and this Inkling gets all bitchy about it. Geez.

"Come on Agent 2, at least let her have a few moments to fully sink into it." And there it is. The dreaded misunderstanding of my gender because of the fucking clothes my general wanted the Octarian forces to wear. Fantastic.

I turned my gaze upward so I can look the Inklings in the eye. "Actually, I'm a male. Please don't let the clothing confuse you. My general wanted all of the Octarian forces to wear armor appealing more to the feminine side." My statement caused the two in front of me to giggle slightly. Huh, they were actually kinda-

Wait...wasn't there three Inklings here?

A cock of a gun and the feeling of cold metal against my head made me realize what was happening. _'The third one snuck up behind me? When?!'_ I moved my head ever so slightly so I can actually see my would-be killer. Orange. Like the ink that cut me off. Long, orange tentacles, and yellow eyes. Pretty face too. _'Wait wait wait, I am NOT checking her out right now.'_ About to be killed and I'm admiring the Inkling's face. Stupid teenage hormones, I swear.

"Any last words?" One of the two in front of me spoke up. It was the white tentacled one, smirking in a holier-than-thou manner. "You are about to see the rest of your squad, after all. Why don't you do one more little act of defiance, like they all did." Oh no no no. They did not just do that.

My squadron, my peers, comrades in arms...they toyed with them, didn't they? The way this girl is talking about them so lightly, mirth in her eyes...

"I'm going to kill you."

"Excuse me?"

And the gun fired...

* * *

I'm not gonna stick around and do a whole outro or anything. But I do wanna say this: Read, Favorite/Follow, Review, and hope to see you all, NEXT TIME!


	3. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

 **It's me, Anti-Harmony, back with another chapter of Gone Rogue. Now, maybe a few of you may think that the chapters are going to be short, and that's okay to think that, but I will make the chapters progressively longer in the future. I just have to adjust first, so be patient with me.**

 **Also, most, if not all of my chapters will end in cliffhangers. I personally am a bit weird, hating when a cliffhanger gets dropped on me, but enjoying when I drop one on someone else. If you guys come after me saying I shouldn't put cliffhangers because of that then I'm just gonna say deal with it.**

 **Okay, that's all for now. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you."

"Excuse me?" She scoffed at my choice of a 'last act of defiance'. "How can you kill me, when you're stuck with a gun pointed to your head, hmm?" Now she was mocking me, and I absolutely hated it. I tried to portray all of my rage toward that Inkling, trying to let her know that she was going to die in that very spot she was standing. In order to actually kill her however, I had to take action.

Everything was a blur. My head snapped back and impacted my captor's nose. Inklings and Octolings didn't have bones, but the blunt force should have been enough to stun her and give me enough room to break free. I was right in my assumptions, but I completely skipped over the fact that she had a gun pointed at my temple.

"Gah!" My captor let out a cry of pain, recoiling from my sudden attack. She didn't go peacefully though, firing the gun as quickly as she could before completely letting go. I wasn't seriously injured, thankfully, but the bullet did take off one of my tentacles. There wasn't time to worry about that though, I had to act fast. Taking her arm, I judo threw her over my shoulder and onto the ground, flat on her back. She released spittle, and I kicked the gun out of her hand, far away from her. I was contemplating whether or not to knock her out, but the other two gave me no room to think.

Alarms went off in my head, warning me of an incoming assault. I let my instincts take over, and immediately my body went to the floor, safely avoiding the shot from the bitchy Inkling holding a Splat Charger. The black tentacled one was coming hot with a Splat Roller, however, so I had to quickly put some distance between us.

I dodge rolled to my right, avoiding her first spray of ink, before having to tilt my head to the left in order to avoid another Splat Charger shot. Damn this was getting annoying. If I don't hurry I'm going to become Chum food.

The Splat Roller tried a second time to splat me, this time attempting to Rick Roll me, but I put my hands on the ground and vaulted over the Roller and the Inkling. As I was airborne, I took out my Octo Shot and sprayed a path going away from the action. This was to help me gain ground and analyze what was going on, since everything was happening too fast. Unfortunately, during my mini standoff with the two Inklings, the girl that I escaped from earlier had ample time to recover from my attack. When I created a small getaway path, she immediately covered most of the trail going forward, leaving me with a 3 foot wide ink dot for myself.

 _'Shit! I forgot about her!'_ I dipped into the ink, trying to at least get a few seconds to breathe. No such luck.

"I gotcha now!" The Roller was here, and coming in fast! I had to escape as quickly as possible, not just from the ink I was in, but from the battle. There was no way I could win this, I would tire out too quickly, and they would still have ample energy to continue on. The chances of me getting splatted during this battle only increase the longer this goes on. A green laser line found its way to the top of the ink blotch I was in. The Splat Charger was covering for the Roller!

 _'What do I do?'_ I only had a few moments to think of a way out before the girl with the Roller would be on my ass. The way I saw it, if I popped out of the ink even a little bit, the Splat Charger would shoot whatever came out first. If I stayed here, I would get run over, and the toxins from the Inkling ink would practically melt me, as well as drown me since it wasn't my own ink. If I did somehow manage to escape, the speed demon of an Inkling would lay into me with ink bullets. _'Dammit...'_ If only I could super jump or something...

Wait. Super jump. I could super jump back to base! Why didn't I do that earlier? _'Later, octoboy. You can hit yourself as much as you want later. If you survive, that is.'_ A super jump takes 2 seconds to deploy, and I don't have that kind of time in this position. I need to space myself out, and fast.

All of my actions from that point on were instinctual, having been brought out of me from the desire to survive. I quickly threw a Splat Bomb up out of the ink, and, as expected, the Splat Charger shot at it. The ink did nothing to stop the bomb, only speed up it's detonation. The Roller seemed to realize this, and swam away from the blast radius in squid form. I heard the sniper curse loudly, and the bomb exploded, granting me more space to work with.

It wasn't meant to last long. The orange tentacled Inkling rushed my position, seemingly recognizing what I was trying to do, if I read the look in her saffron eyes correctly. I estimated that if I tried to super jump now, she would get to me before I could launch, so I still needed to fight some more. A distinct beep from the Splat Charger told me that it was fully charged and ready to one-tap someone at a moment's notice. There was a nice big ink splotch that I was in though, so she didn't know where my exact position was.

 _'That means the orange one doesn't either!'_ It hit me like a freight train. I could super jump back to base right now, I could _escape_. This opportunity was too good to pass up, so I took it. I braced my legs for a jump, and released, propelling me into the air to the nearest spawn pad to base.

"Not so fast!" One of the Inklings shouted out. I took a glance behind me and saw a laser line on my back. Not good, from this distance she can still hit me? That sniper must be modified or something, because I know for a fact that no normal sniper can reach this far. My instincts still had a hold on me, so my body twisted itself as much as it could to avoid the most amount of damage as possible. Once the Charger shot, I had twisted enough that the ink pierced through my right side instead of my back. Even though the shot missed its intended target, it still hurt like a bitch.

"Gah!" I moved my hand to the injury, covering it, and then moving my other hand to the opposite side where the shot came out from. "That fucking sniper is annoying!" I growled, wincing at the pain from the hole that was now in my body. Thankfully, I can regenerate, like all Octarians, so this wound shouldn't be too much of a problem. Once I get back to base, I should probably still wrap this up.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. Please tell me if you enjoyed this in the reviews, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to speak your mind. I look forward to seeing you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**What's going on ladies and gentleman? I hope everything is going well for you, and if not, I hope whatever it is that's wrong fixes itself.**

 **Another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

"So you're telling me..." My general, General Elizabeth, circled the chair I sat in. "That not only did the Inklings succeed in getting the zapfish, but Alpha, Beta, and your Delta squad were all killed? By THREE INKLINGS?!" And by the tone of her voice, anyone could tell that she was pissed.

"Ma'am, I can explain." I had to be as calm as possible during this process. Showing any kind of fear will get Elizabeth even more furious than she is now. "These Inklings...they were three of the four that killed DJ Octavio and took back the Great Zapfish, all the while killing off most of our forces." My revelation caused the General to pause with her pacing. I decided to describe their appearances for her. "One had white tentacles, another had black tentacles with pink dots towards the end, and the last had orange tentacles."

"Agents 1, 2, and 3..." Elizabeth muttered, turning to look me dead in the eye. "You went against all three of them?" I nodded at her question, and all of her anger suddenly transformed into relief, and a small bit of giddiness. "You made the right choice coming back here, commander."

"Thank you, General."

"Get yourself patched up. I don't want anymore blood on my floors."

"Yes ma'am, right away." I saluted to her and then bowed, taking my leave after that.

* * *

"Great job as always girls! Another mission successful!" Agent 1, 2, and 3 were in a line, getting praised by their commander, Captain Cuttlefish. The old squid had his back to the Agents and was smiling at the zapfish in his hands. "Now, does anyone want to give me the mission report?" He put the zapfish down, and the creature scuttled away to its brothers and sisters in another room in the cabin the four Inklings resided in.

Agent 3, Clarissa, stepped forward from the line and opened her mouth to speak, but thought against it, and stepped back into formation. Agents 1 and 2, Callie and Marie, also known as the Squid Sisters, looked at Clarissa in understanding and slight sympathy. How would they tell the Captain that they managed to let an Octoling retreat to their home base? In the midst of a 3v1 situation, no less. Seeing as neither Clarissa nor Callie were going to present a report, Marie took it upon herself to do the job.

She stepped forward, "Cap, the mission went as planned...for the most part. You see, everything went smoothly at the beginning. We took out the first line of defense to the Octarian Warehouse, without being spotted. We moved on to the second, and final line, but we didn't account for a couple of Octosnipers hidden behind a rock formation, scouting out for enemies. Once we were spotted, the whole place went into red alert, and we had to forcefully make our way in, instead of doing it stealthily." Marie took a breath before continuing. "Two of the Octarians seemed to be shouting into radio coms, so I assume they were commanders of a small battalion. We splatted the commanders, and the rest of their crew, before making our way inside. This is where things get interesting." She stopped again to see if the Captain was paying attention, and he was. In fact, he had his body facing her direction. He motioned for her to go on, and she complied. "There was one last team of Octarians inside the warehouse guarding the zapfish. There were four Octoslobs and two Octobombers, the easiest group to defeat out of the entire mission thus far. However, one member was missing: Their leader, an Octoling who's name we have no knowledge of. He looked to be as young as Agent 3."

Clarissa looked a bit embarrassed at having her name mentioned during the report, turning her head slightly. Callie giggled a bit, finding the action to be quite cute. Captain Cuttlefish let out a hum and stroked his beard.

"Is there more?" His question received a nervous nod from Marie.

"Yes, there is..." She looked to Callie, silently asking for her to finish off the mission report, but before Callie could move a muscle, Clarissa stepped forward.

"We fought...he escaped...alive." Nothing was said between the four, silence settling in the room. It lasted for all of five seconds before Captain Cuttlefish sighed and turned to the wall.

"Yes, I see. This Octoling must be a very experienced fighter, considering he escaped from you three trying to kill him at once. But at such a young age?" He shook his head. "What do the Octarians do to their soldiers these days?"

"Um, gramps?" Callie called out to her grandfather, causing him to turn to her. "Marie did manage to hit him before he got away completely unharmed. She should be able to still see where the Octoling is, if she puts on her glasses that is. She shot him with thermal ink, after all."

"That's what I was looking for. Great job Marie. Now, if the Octoling still manages to have the ink in his body, or at least on his clothes, we should be able to track him whenever we want. He's basically leading us to their base!" Captain Cuttlfish patted Marie on the shoulder. "Go see if you can spot him with your glasses." Marie nodded and went to her room to fetch her glasses. A few seconds later, she comes back with them on and points in the direction of the Kayde. "Perfect, thank you Marie. Now you all rest up. We head out in two days time." And with that, the old war squid went to his own room, planning on getting as much rest as possible for the days ahead.

Behind him, the three girls were beaming, excited for the chance to raid the enemy's home base, and kill off the Octarians that opposed them for over a century. "It's time ladies." Marie said to her partners, who nodded eagerly in response. "Let's go rest. I'm tired."

"Agreed."

"Ditto!"

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **So, next chapter, as per request from a good friend of mine, I will add in an OC of hers that will get herself tangled into the mess that is the Inkling Octarian War. Stay tuned!**


	5. AN 2

**Hey guys. I know it's been a really long time - like a month or whatever - but there is a good explanation as to why I have left for a bit, and will continue to be absent until further notice.**

 **The first reason is that my younger brother has been diagnosed with cancer. Now, he may be annoying to deal with, but he's still my brother, and I love him to death. I will be taking care of him and helping him with whatever he needs, so I won't be focused on writing stories for now.**

 **The second reason is because I have somewhat lost my train of thought for where this story was gonna go. I do remember that I had a bomb ass idea, but with the amount of time I've been away, I've practically lost it. I'm thinking that if I don't get the idea back soon, I may just rewrite this when I return.**

 **The third reason is school. I've been super busy with my academic studies lately, and doing massive projects. I don't have time to even read fanfiction, except for about an hour or 2 on the weekends, let alone write stories.**

 **So yeah. That's all that's been going on, and will continue to go on for a bit. I won't leave you guys here for a few more months with no content though. I'll probably be writing ideas on paper or something. But besides that, I would really appreciate it if you were all patient with me, and not mad. So it is from this point forward, until I have time to actually post on this here website, that this story will be on HIATUS!**

 **Thank you for your time, and have a nice day.**


End file.
